kaa marry bianca
by mewt66
Summary: kaa and bianca get marry ps kaa has the power to turn into a man


It was Bianca happily day of her life in 1 week she be marry to kaa.  
as you know kaa has a human-form call ken the only ones who knew are liz rob and Alexis.  
'Mom is this the right dress I mean is it.  
'yes off course bianca you look so beautiful in that dress but honey don't you think that marrying a snake is strange, 'will I don't beside he can turn into a human & only you dad and Alexis know, 'true but am worry about you what if he wont give you happiness.  
'Bianca knew deep in her that her mom was worried 4 her.  
'Mom all I can say I love him and he love me.  
'Meanwhile kaa was trying on tax. 'Rob doe this looks right I mean can this fit me.  
'Kaa it fine now kaa you better give her all the love to bianca  
I want my little girl to be happy.  
'I will rob beside as long I stay in human form nothing bad will happen.  
'What about Ben he always tried to take Bianca.  
'Kaa knew that was still in love with Bianca.  
'Rob if he come ill kill him now is this the right top hat for me.  
'An hour later. 'Try this kaa it fried-rice,  
'Mmm it good ohhh honey your the best. 'Oh thank kaa my mother teaches me to make it. 'Alexis didn't want Bianca to marry kaa but what can she do  
They were in love, 'so lovebirds where will you go for your honeymoon?.  
'Will we be going to India for our honeymoon rights my love?  
'Of course kaa that where we first met.  
Ohhh um Bianca I know you love kaa but I hope he make you happy.  
'Oh Alexis thank. 'Bianca I love you so much  
I hope you and I will be happy. 'Oh yes we will now kiss me.  
'As they kiss Alexis went to talk to mom.  
'Mom Bianca should not marry him he a snake.  
'Huu I know Alexis but there nothing I can do they in love.  
'But she should be with Aaron right.  
'Alexis you know Aaron been gone for a years  
If kaa make her happy then am happy ok.  
'Alexis still didn't want bianca to marry kaa.  
.meanwhile up in a tree Ben was watching her Ben always wanted Bianca but with kaa by her side Ben couldn't get her.  
That little freak I am the star Bianca doesn't knowing but she going to be my wife for am the most powerful snakesss eheheheheehahahahahaah.  
'Achoo breeze it cold kaa I feel someone is watching us can you see who it is.  
'Yes I will my love, 'as kaa check the window.  
'Bianca may I can in? 'Sure sis what up? 'Bianca where will you live?  
Alexis remember aunt rose gave me the deed to the house will we will live there and since there are woods me and kaa can go hiking, 'but bianca he cold-blooded, 'so he can stay in his human-form.  
'Bianca you can't marry him he not one of us, 'Alexis what are trying to say?  
' it just not right. 'Alexis you don't understand me kaa and I known each other for years he understand me,  
.bianca look at him he a snake get it through your head, 'Alexis I don't want to hear these things go away you. 'Bianca stared to cry. 'Bianca what is Alexis what did you say to her? 'Alexis just left the room. 'There Bianca look at me when am specking to you  
, his eyes were glowing hypnotic. "Bianca calm your self look deep into my eyes sleeps" Bianca's eyes widened as Kaa's hypnotic gaze made her feel warm and relaxed and happy. She stared to smile,.  
"Are you feeling sleepy?" Kaa asked. "Are you listening to me?" With these words, he lured Bianca to bed,. .now would you like to hear a song,  
oh yes kaa I would like that,

Trust in me, just in me  
Shut your eyes and trust in me  
You can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around  
.as he sing bianca is sleepwalking  
& as she sleep kaa moan  
as he getting a message .  
Slip into silent slumber  
Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses  
Will cease to resist  
kaa throw Bianca up in the air ,  
he turn her upside  
on the tip of his tail.  
You are snoozing Bianca,  
sorry master.  
Trust in me, just in me  
shut your eyes and trust in me  
BIANCA sliding a coiled cocoon,  
'Goodnight my love.  
.kaa and Bianca sleep for hours,  
Later in the morning bianca wake up lucky kaa coils loosening up then she got dress. 'Next she went into the kitchen to make an egg-pocket. 'at that movement Alexis has awaking as will she put a dress .  
She w into the kitchen, 'morning Bianca, 'bianca was to upset to say anything.  
'Yo sis didn't you hear me? 'Meanwhile kaa woke up as will.  
'Bianca hmm she much is up now, 'as he transform to human he get the feeling that he being watch. 'As he enters the kitchen he knew something wasn't right.  
.good morning my love. 'Hi kaa thank for helping I feel great, 'bianca went to kiss kaa.  
'No probe good morning Alexis. 'Alexis knew that kaa made Bianca happy but she wanted Bianca to marry someone else but she decide to get use to the idea,  
.bianca? 'Bianca stared to listen what she has to say, 'am sorry about last night I just want you to be happy I mean you and him it seem strange to marry a snake but if he make you happy then am happy. 'Really are you OK with him marrying me?  
'Huu yes Bianca am OK with it. 'Oh sis you make me so happy. 'The sisters just you better make her happy alright brother. 'You call me brother very will I shall sister. 'Good morning girl is you ready to shop? 'Yes mom let go shopping. 'Kaa are you OK staying here? 'Sure you ladies have fun all don't forget long-claw. 'Bianca we can't bring him he a wolf. 'Honey she right, ' Liz did not like the idea she was already used to kaa but a wolf I don't think so.  
'Alexi's mom he like kaa remembers he can turn into a human . 'Oh yeah but still. 'Alexis mom Ben is out there long-claw will protect us OK longclaw where going Alexis just think of him as kaa cousin OK.  
'As bianca Alexi Liz and longclaw go. 'Kaa was reading a book the title said how to be a good husband' .hmm ohhh hey rob. 'Good morning kaa they gone already? 'Yep they have gone shopping.  
'Hmm since the girls are out we should get to know each other, 'very will I was born in the jungle that all you need to know. 'Yes I know every thing Bianca told me she also said that you like to sing. 'Yes I do but when ever I sing I always put her to sleep.  
'Oh I see will kaa maybe I can hear this song. 'You sure you want to hear it?  
'Yes I would like to hear and beside what can go wrong.

Trust in me, just in me Shut your eyes and trust in me you can sleep safe and sound  
Knowing I am around. Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist slowly and surely your senses will cease to resist Trust in me, just in me Shut your eyes and trust in me'

Rob hello hmm will that what he get hmm I smell Ben he outside.  
'Kaa went outside to see if Ben is out there. 'Ben you better not ruin my wedding.  
'As he walk inside Ben was hiding. 'Woo that was close man thisss wont's be easyyy.  
That night the girls had a party they were singing and dancing. 'Ohhh rontih Anne Yasmin  
You're here, 'yeah your sister call us to com here bianca this is for you.  
'Ohhh Yasmin these Rosie are lovely. 'Here I got this for you. 'Anne you shouldn't have ohhh a cookbook thank you how your sisters. 'They fine they say good luck.  
'Ahh Bianca I got you this, 'ohhh a dress for raven cool ill put it on her later.  
'So bianca is ken nice doe he love you or doe he want you for your money.  
'No Yasmin he loves me for who I am inside, 'ohhh is he cute?  
'Ohhh yes Anne he is he from Indian' 'wow I bet he a hulk doe he have brothers.  
'Yes yasmin he has too the yonger1 name long-claw his older 1 will let just say he kind of Act like a jerk. 'Ohhh I see will let have fun tonight girl before bianca get marry.  
'Yeahhhhhh' 'meanwhile on the other side of town the man were having a party 'for he the jolly good feller for he a jolly good feller for he a jolly good feller with no one candied. 'oh thank you guys thanks. 'Hah aha drink kaa drink and be marry sound you and my daughter will be wed a toast for ken soon he be a happy man. 'Here here.  
'Ken I hope you bring happiness to my nieces she mean the world to me.  
'John don't worry I love Bianca ill always love her. 'Ken we know you love her but what about Ben he will try to take her. 'Who been is he going to ruin the wedding.  
'john I cant tell a lie he had a crush on bianca for years but he wont have her as god as my witness I will protect her, 'will I hop you do ken if not you be sorry,  
'Christ she be fine with ken beside let enjoy ken last night of fun so what do you say guy. Here hoary for ken, 'they all had they fun but Ben was still watching Bianca.  
'Sis is that Ben out there. 'No he can't come in. 'Bianca there a man at the door should we let him in. 'no Anne don't he ken nasty brother come let all play poker girls.  
'Bianca is that ken brother? 'Am afraid so rontih he evil ever time when I spine time with ken Ben always tried to take me but he wont. 'Ohhh gulp will are you going to join us. 'Will do but I need to call someone? 'As bianca use the phone to call the police.  
'Hello who there. 'Sir there a man stocking me pleas come he been stocking me am afraid. 'Ohhh I see ill be. 'Luckily the police knew where they house was he was a cousin of Bianca. 'Man let move. As they drive Ben was trying to brake the door. 'Bianca what that sound' 'it Ben girls help me block the door. 'Sure we will. 'Liz Alexis Anne's rontih and yasmin block the door, 'LET ME IN LET ME IN. 'No no you can't come in Ben I love ken.  
Leave us alone you big bully. 'Hisses. 'What was that it sounds like a snake gulp.  
'Yasmin calm down. 'But suddenly the cops came and got Ben in the tuck.  
'Ladies open the door it me. 'They unblock the door, 'oh officer it you thanks.  
'Yasmin this cousin drake. 'How do you do miss don't worry Bianca Ben wont ruin your wedding see you tomorrow. 'Goodbye drake Yasmin are you OK? 'Yes I am but I think am in love with drake. 'All right girls I think a late but before you go let play poker ok.  
'Yes let. '.later at midnight everyone went home. 'Boy what a party raven.  
Yes it was and look this dress fit me rontih the best now bianca get some sleep you got a big day tomorrow it will be your wedding. 'I know goodnight raven sleep dream. 'Goodnight mom sweet dreams.  
'as they sleep kaa and rob came home. 'Oh man am beat as a drum ill sleep on the couch rob night. 'Night kaa. 'Everyone was finally sleeping,  
.by the next morning bianca Liz raven & alexis were already at the church liz was helping bianca get into her dress, 'all I feel so happy I am getting marry mom is this how you feel? When you marry dad. 'Yes bianca that how I feel when he and I marred it was a dream now looks in the mirror. 'As bianca look at the mirror she was pretty as a princess.  
'Aww mother thank you I think am going to cry. 'Meanwhile kaa was getting ready as will. 'Longclaw I don't think I can't do this I mean this is so fast how should I feel?  
'Kaa feel happy my friend you and Bianca will be a beautiful couplers,  
'is kaa ready it time. 'Rob did you feel this way when you marry liz?  
'Yes I did for 69 years she and I been happy and soon you be part of the family  
Now let get you marry, 'everyone was siting the camera were on someone was playing the piano the room was silent. 'Bianca & rob enter the church she was walking like a princess, 'you look great dear, 'rob whisper into her ear. 'Bianca was feeling happy she looks around the church seeing everyone is here. 'as she stand by kaa. The priest started to speck. 'we have all gather here for these too lovers to join in matrimony for as long as they live these too will form a chain of love bianca grottolo do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband thru sickness in heath as long as you both may live.  
'Bianca look at kaa, 'I do yes I do, 'and you ken,drako. Do you take this women to be you lawfully wedded wife thru sickness in heath as long as you both may live.  
'I do. 'Very good the rings. 'With this ring I make Bianca the most happily wife ever.  
'And with this ring ill make ken the most happily man ever' 'now you may kiss the bride.  
As they kiss the whole room creed with joy. 'After the wedding they had cake and a party.  
'"Shall we dance my wife?"  
"Sure!" said Bianca. As they joined hands, music started playing.

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life (larger than life)

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life (larger than life)

Kaa spun Bianca away as the spotlight split into two. Bianca pirouetted around the room.

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood)

When Bianca spun back to Kaa, he was about to kiss her, but she saw a vase with a rose sticking out. She reached over and put the rose in her mouth.

Hero

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
And he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Hero  
'Alexis look at your sister she seem so happy'  
'Yes I know huu but if Aaron was alive.  
'I know but don't worry they be fine.

And He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero!  
The rose came out of Bianca's mouth and Kaa kissed her. '

Everyone was enjoying them self. 'my daughter shall we dance.  
'Yes father. 'As bianca dance with her father she was happy,  
'Bianca my little girl you are a beautiful women am so proud of you.  
'Yes I hope you visited us at are home. 'Don't worry my child we will always be together.  
'Rob may I dance with her hmm. 'Mother and daughter dance at last.  
'My baby you are a lady I love you so much. 'I love you too mother I hope that maybe mamma is watching us, 'ohhh I bet she is she would have love to see you.  
'Mom may I dance with my sister pleas. 'Bianca and Alexis dance for an hour,  
Bianca I hope you be happy with him. 'I will my sister but ill miss you.  
'And Ill miss you to. 'As the party end kaa and Bianca enter there car and said they finally goodbyes, 'goodbye my family goodbye, 'bye rob Liz Alexis, 'wait don't for get raven she coming to. 'Thank Alexi's long-claw drive. 'We will all miss you. As rob Liz an Alexis wave her goodbye. 'Bianca and kaa kiss the end


End file.
